fallenthronefandomcom-20200215-history
Maelignos
'Maelignos '(''Old Tongue; ''حامل النور) is the spirit of chaos and darkness. He is one of the oldest known spirits, having existed over ten thousand lifetimes before the appearance of the first humans. He was the first spirit to cross over into the mortal world, breaking down the barrier that separated it from the plane of spirits. His essence swayed the spirits to the dark side, transforming them into dark spirits. Background Maelignos goes by many names, each of them as valid as the others, and none of them at all an accurate label for what exactly Maelignos is. What Maelignos is not is a being, a "who". Indeed, Maelignos is not even a "what". If anything in the mortal tongues comes close to describing Maelignos, then Maelignos is a "how": Maelignos is a force, a current, an energy. If shadow is the absence of light, when light is present, then Maelignos is that same essence, that absence of light, if the light were to never exist at all. If one were to take everything in the universe, everything that "is", then Maelignos is what remains, everything that "is not". Maelignos is the manifestation of the forces that underlie the universe, the chaos in the order, the indeterminate in the determined, the random in the systematic. By all conventions, Maelignos should have no manifestation of power in the physical world. It is only through a fluke that he does: in select, specific parts of the world, the space in between spaces, referred to by the Templars as the Membrane, has grown especially weak. Through these weak spots, Maelignos is able to communicate and affect the world. Over the centuries, as the Membrane continues to degrade, he has corrupted a handful of weak minds to serve his will. But Maelignos is not a mortal entity, and so his will is not that of a mortal entity's. Where a mortal entity might want power, or fame, or fortune, Maelignos does not want any of these. Instead, Maelignos wants something much more visceral, much simpler, much more primitive. Maelignos wants chaos. A world cast into the dumbfounding shroud of confusion, friend killing friend, mother killing daughter, doctor killing patient. While Maelignos has only recently been able to interact, he has long been watching as the creatures of the physical world have slowly organized and aligned themselves, and it sickens him: Maelignos would much rather the physical world more resemble the dominion in which he resides, where the very notion of order is unthinkable. 4,000 years ago, Maelignos corrupted a human who was made his avatar, tons of destruction and misery were created by this entity until it was defeated by a hermit called Methodius and subsequently he was sealed inside the membrane for thousands of years until he was freed from his chains after a sorceress accidently open a dimensional door breaking the membrane. After taunting the world about how the inevitability of his escape and the resumption of their ages-old conflict, he tried to merge with a mere human called Lukas and used him as his new avatar of destruction after getting tired of Blumenkranz. Personality Maelignos's personality is fairly two-dimensional, as he is consumed by his single-minded objective to destroy the universe and bring about ten thousand years of darkness upon the arrival of a new order of chaos. Apart from wanting to destroy peace forever, he follows the similarly narrow path of spreading chaos and destruction, since these are the very things he personifies and give him strength. Despite spreading chaos by default, Maelignos exudes an ironic calm, never losing focus of his goal or panicking, even in the face of certain defeat. He patiently bid his time in the Membrane for four thousand years, waiting for someone to free him. He is confident in his abilities and his pride waxes to pure arrogance when he deals with humans, a race which he disdains, being far older and more powerful than they are, and thinking that no human could ever be a match for him. Even though Methodius defeated him, he refused to acknowledge his victory. The only human he seems to acknowledge was his human ally, Blackwood, whom he treats fairly and without contempt, even when Blackwood believed that he is just a mere puppet that wants sex more than anything. This fact further shows that, despite being an innately destructive being, Maelignos is coolly calculating, able to put aside his prejudice toward humans to suit his overall goals, even going so far as to merge with one to fulfill his ambitions. His serious personality has a flaw, he has a hidden sexual desire, he wants to be penetrated in his asshole by his host so he can enjoy the pleasures of anal sex for the first time. Category:Deities